Sister Bernadette - Call the Midwife Series 2 Episode 6
by Padua
Summary: Sister Bernadette enters the Sanitarium alone. This is all as imagined by me, because I was so upset after watching episode 6. These two characters have been so beautifully acted by Laura Main and Stephen McGann. I have totally fallen for them both. Genius writing, thank you BBC!
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Padua. My first ever bit of writing. Can't help it, have got to try.**

Sister Bernadette managed to hold back the tears as she entered the reception area of the Sanitarium and tried not to listen to the sound of Doctor Turner's car leaving for Poplar. She now concentrated all her efforts into quieting her ragged breathing. "I will _not_ give way now" she thought.

The receptionist recognised her at once, "Oh hello Sister Bernadette, we've been expecting you. You remember me don't you? You helped mum when our Bertie had his sickness",

"Hello Anne-Marie, how are all the family? I hope Bertie's a little better now?"

"Much better thank you."

A man made his way towards them from a corridor beyond.

"Doctor Smith! Here's our new patient, Sister Bernadette from Nonnatus House".

The doctor escorted her into a large, pleasant office and motioned her to sit.

"Welcome to St Anne's Sister Bernadette, Doctor Turner called me last night...

_(why did even hearing his name hurt so much?) _

_..._and filled me in on your situation. Try not to worry, we have a very good record of recovery here. Now if you could just fill in some details for me."

When Sister Julienne arrived that evening, she found Bernadette sitting thoughtfully in her room. It was slightly larger than her room at the convent, and much lighter and airier. The young nun had put her few possessions on the side table, one of which she kept hidden under her pillow: Timothy's drawing of them both. Doctor Turner had kept it in his briefcase for days. He had touched it. It was very precious.

"How are you settling in?"

"Fine, thank you sister, Matron told me I'm to sit completely still for at least two hours - even reading is forbidden".

"The complete rest aspect of your treatment may well prove to be the hardest for you Sister! I have been noticing for some time now that you are very restless, even at prayer times. Would now be a good moment for us to talk a little more about what has been upsetting you?"

Bernadette's face was a picture of agony as she looked at the older nun's kind face. Her blue eyes were close to tears.

"I'll try, but I have to tell you that you won't like what you are about to hear."

"Sister, how you can say that to _me_, after all the challenges our sisters have to face every day in our work? I doubt anything you say will shock me."

Heartened by these words, Bernadette opened out her hands on her lap and stroked the scar on the left palm, before whispering,

"I love Doctor Turner." She found she could not look up.

_Silence_.

"I have tried not to love him, but nothing I do has had any effect. And now out of the blue, I have this illness, and I'm terrified that it is a punishment from God." A single tear splashed onto her hand.

Sister Julienne always prided herself on keeping a calm countenance but it was proving quite an effort this time.

"Sister, how can say such a thing? That is not the God we believe in! You know this very well. Your illness was most likely contracted because of your working conditions. But let's get back to your first statement about the Doctor. Do you imagine you are the first of us to fall in love? I suspected it was something of the sort."

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"I know you too well to think that you have indulged yourself with these feelings. You have always been such a disciplined young nun. And I realize that you would never deliberately put yourself in the way of temptation, it would be completely out of character. Do you have any idea of the Doctor returning these feelings?"

Sister Julienne looked at her very intently as she waited for the reply.

"Oh no, nothing has happened. He is always so kind and respectful towards me. Although he did kiss my hand..." her eyes looked into the distance as she remembered it. It was constantly replaying in her mind.

"What prompted that?"

"It was after I cut it - during the three-legged race, I think it was all my fault sister really I do. Sometimes I find I have been staring at him, and have this strange inability to take my eyes away. I think it may have confused him."

"That troublesome fair, it has caused us all a great deal of discomfort, one way or another! Hmmm I need to think about this...but stop worrying sister, _this is not the end of the world. _And stop blaming yourself, you are human after all."

She paused and then said rather quietly and gently,

"I could not imagine having to part with you, but you know - you have not made your final vows. You are quite free to leave us if that is what the Lord wants. These months at the Sanitarium may prove to be a time of healing for you in more ways than one. Please God. Let His will be done. You will only find peace when you know what He is asking of you. But remember, marriage and family life can be every bit as challenging as our life is."

"Thank you sister. But I don't believe he loves me. He is naturally still devastated about his wife's death, I am probably just a distraction of sorts."

It pained her to say these words, and she suddenly realised that there was nothing she wanted more than his love.

Despite the sadness and guilt she felt, it seemed to Bernadette that a great weight had been lifted from her. Perhaps God wanted her here for a reason. Her treatment would start tomorrow, and she no longer felt so afraid. For the first time in many weeks, she was able to complete her Evening Prayers peacefully and slept deeply that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Sorry if is a bit understated - but so is the tv series!**

Doctor Turner barely managed to drive 100 yards before he had to pull over. Not since his wife's death last year had he felt so wretched. He was a rational man, quite capable of putting his emotions into neat compartments. This allowed him to do his essential work without having a nervous breakdown. But he was in trouble now. This sensation was entirely new to him. He wanted to turn the car around, but TB Sanitarium's are not hotels. They have strict rules and guidelines so that the infection can be contained. He made a decision.

"I'll go and see Doctor Smith at the Sanitarium this evening, after dinner at Nonnatus House" he thought, "Timmy is staying at his grandmother's house tonight so I shan't be missed. I just have to find out how Sister Bernadette is. I shouldn't have let her go into that place alone. She looked so beautiful and so vulnerable. Did I imagine that she was crying? But she is married to God, not me. I said I would accept it, that I didn't deserve to live if I didn't. I may well not even catch a glimpse of her, but I won't get a moment's peace if I don't try."

The decision made it easier for him to function for the rest of the afternoon without letting the image of two piercing blue eyes interrupt his thoughts too often.

Later that evening, he found himself at the front door of Nonnatus House. Sister Julienne opened the door. Her face held its usual serene expression.

"Come in doctor, you must be exhausted. Come and join us for supper." She glanced at his face surreptitiously as they walked down the long, silent corridor. He looked as unhappy as he had done during Sister Bernadette's examination the night before. It was not her place to interfere in his life, but she would be watching for any signs that he was missing the young nun. Everyone noticed that he was unusually silent during the meal. Sister Monica Joan came right out with it as usual,

"Doctor, I think you are missing Sister Bernadette even more than we are! Do not worry, Sister Julienne has been telling us that she is very comfortable, and that Doctor Smith and the nurses have all taken an instant liking to her. I consulted my charts earlier, and I predict a happy outcome."

Sister Julienne wasn't certain, but she thought the Doctor's face had changed colour.

Sister Evangeline started clearing the table, she despaired of any sensible conversation at meal times these days. Doctor Turner made a move to leave. He thanked them all and joined Fred who was due to fix some of the bicycles in the shed. On the table by the front door was a small necklace with a tiny wooden cross on it.

"Oh yeah, could you take that with you Doctor?" asked Fred, "It's Sister Bernadette's, she forgot to take it with 'er in the rush to leave. She loves that thing you know, told me 'er dad made it for 'er."

To his astonishment, the doctor saw Fred wipe a tear from his cheek.

"I love that little lady you know doc, she's a real diamond. Never too busy to chat to old Fred. Will she be ok d'ya think?"

...**...**

An hour later he was sitting in Doctor Smith's office clutching a glass of whisky.

"Take a seat Richard, you look done-in. Still working too hard I imagine."

"I'm here to find out how Sister Bernadette is."

"Couldn't be better, quiet little mouse isn't she? I have it on good authority from the nurses that she is a real stunner under that wimple and glasses! They kept banging on about her hair of all things. I'll never understand women!"

"Her _hair?!"_

"Yes apparently she isn't half as plain and stuffy as she seems on the surface. Shame really, to think that she might die."

"Doctor Smith, I'll have you know that that plain little mouse as you call her, is a very intelligent, kind and generous woman, who has given up her life for the people of Poplar. They all worship the ground she walks on - and so should you!"

"Gosh old man, calm down and drink your whisky. Always were a bit intense weren't you! Didn't mean anything by it honestly. I suppose you'd like to see her? Make sure you wear a mask in case of infection."

"Thank you, I will"

He could hardly believe he was being allowed in. Doctor Smith gave him a white coat, so that he would not look like a visitor. He was shown into the conservatory, where the evening sun was beginning to set. Sister Bernadette was sitting in an arm chair motionless, well away from anyone else. As he approached, she was in glorious profile. Her glasses, now not needed, were in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Doctor Turner and Sister Bernadette finally talk about what matters. This is what I have IMAGINED they might say. I do not have a clue what will happen in next Sunday's episode (of course).  
**

Both looked shocked as the two saw each other face to face. She, because he was the last person on earth she had expected to see and the very person she had been thinking about. He, because he had never seen her lovely blue eyes properly without her glasses on. He could not look away. He sat down in another chair, but not too close, as he had promised Doctor Smith he would not risk infection. Nevertheless he shoved the mask hastily into his jacket pocket.

I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your rest sister, but there's something we need to discuss." He spoke very quietly as it was clearly almost bed time for the patients.

"I see, not another bit of bad news I hope?" she replied weakly.

He smiled, realising she was joking.

"Before I forget, here is your cross",

Bernadette looked down at his cupped hand, holding one of her most precious treasures – the cross her father had made for her. He placed it on a nearby table.

"That was a present from my father"

He nodded, and gazed at her. He couldn't help feeling a little curious about the hair that had so captivated the nurses. It was completely covered, but she was still the most strikingly beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Bernadette swallowed, she was feeling extremely weak, partly due to her illness perhaps, but also because the strength of her feelings for him were so overwhelming. She wasn't sure what was coming next. Her elfin face looked across adoringly at him, although she was attempting to look serious - and failing dismally.

"Am I tiring you Sister? I'm so sorry I didn't think..."

"No! Don't Go!" she said this rather loudly and quickly looked around her. There were one or two murmurs from her fellow patients.

"I won't leave until you ask me to" he said firmly, his hand quickly running through his hair. He was not wearing his wedding ring any more! She was now not quite in control of her breathing.

"Sister Bernadette I have come here to tell you that I know you must be very frightened, but you are not alone. I know I overstepped the mark the other day at the fair, but I need you to know that I will always be your friend, if you wish it."

She was very touched by these words and thanked him in a rather shaky voice. She looked down and fiddled with her glasses.

She loved to listen to his deep, reassuring voice. He continued:

"Tonight at supper Sister Julienne informed me that you had not taken your final vows, I can't think why she did this, but I am very grateful that she did. I want you to know that if you ever did decide to leave the religious life, I would be waiting for you. Although I am not remotely worthy of you; probably too old for you; and somewhat worn out; nothing would make me happier than to marry you. I imagine I would be joining a queue of suitors that would go twice round the streets of Poplar".

Her head was still bent over her hands. With a shock he realised that she was crying, a silent stream of tears. He could not touch her - however desperately he might wish to hold her - he was getting used to this sensation by now but it took all of his strength to resist.

"Please forgive me if my words offend you" he whispered, feeling all hope drain slowly away. Was it unforgiveable of him to tell her this?

Sister Bernadette looked up and smiled radiantly through her tears. She had never meant to tell him how she felt. In her present situation – caught in a no-man's land between life and death – she had felt it would be unfair to burden him when he had already suffered so much. But he looked so vulnerable, so perfectly irresistible in every way to her, she simply could not lie to him.

"If I do decide that I am meant to leave the religious life... and if I did have a queue of suitors..."

He held his breath and heard her say,

"You would be the only one I'd want."

"I love you Bernadette, you are not going to die, you are going to get well."

"I love you Doctor Turner, and I'm not frightened any more."

...**...**

Matron was somewhat surprised to see Doctor Turner and Sister Bernadette silently gazing at each other, as she brought round the trolley of hot milk. But she said nothing, just quietly coughed and made it clear their meeting was now officially over.

**Review if you have the time. Thanks for the encouragement. I have loved doing this! Hope to do another Chapter soon. Please don't let us romantics down BBC.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sister Bernadette is cured!

**New Version of Chapter Four: Sister Bernadette gets the all-clear. Spoiler! Made up as imagined by me and...this new version has more mad dialogue!  
**

The morning after Bernadette and Doctor Turner had finally declared their love for each other, the Doctor received a call from National Health officials in Westminster. They took a very dim view of both Doctors' disregard for the rules regarding TB; under no circumstances would Doctor Turner be allowed to visit St Anne's Sanitarium again.

For five months, Bernadette and the Doctor did not see each other. He knew only what he was told by the sisters and Doctor Smith's infrequent telephone calls. Unbeknownst to him, his son Timmy had enlisted the help of his school teacher, to send frequent envelopes full of pictures and stories to their beloved Sister Bernadette from the children of Poplar. She was not allowed to send them anything back, but they all knew the reason for this; TB was an unwelcome part of their everyday lives, although the situation did seem to be improving.

Finally, Sister Bernadette was given the all-clear by the Doctors, and allowed to go home. During the week preceding her return, all the sisters and midwives of Nonnatus House were in a happy state of preparation. Only the community knew that this time, she would be returning to the house, not as a nun, but as a midwife. For the last three months of her stay, Sister Bernadette had chosen to leave the religious order. The decision gave her peace and ultimately the strength to get well. She finally knew what God was asking her to do, although the exact details were unclear!

On the morning of her return, it had been arranged that Doctor Turner would pick her up in his car. For some reason, Sister Julienne had chosen _not_ to inform him that Sister Bernadette was no longer a nun, so he was blissfully unaware of her change in circumstances. Perhaps it was just as well. He was in a state of panic all morning - could not find a suitable tie, forgot Timmy's packed lunch and cut himself shaving.

At last the hour came. He had arrived. It was a beautiful spring day and it was very quiet outside the Sanitarium. He concentrated on breathing in and out to calm himself, instead of smoking his usual cigarette. Any minute now he would see his beloved Sister Bernadette, and take her home to the convent. He was her true friend and he steeled himself to do his duty as best he could - after all, that is what he had been brought up to do, and had done ever since his first day at work as a junior doctor. It seemed to be taking a while for her to come out, perhaps she was saying a long goodbye to all her new friends he thought, rather ruefully. He decided to turn around and straighten the dreadful tie he had chosen. Was it suitable? He examined himself from the reflection in his car window.

As he was doing this, the gentle scrape of a woman's footstep reached his ear. He hardly dared to turn around, he seemed frozen to the spot. From behind him came a familiar voice,

"Good morning Doctor, how kind of you to pick me up."

He turned around quickly, about to utter the usual pleasantries, but found himself absolutely transfixed by the woman he now saw before him.

"Sister Bernadette! You're not wearing your habit? I...I...Why aren't your wearing your habit...?"

"Oh, I see" she swallowed and tried not to meet his gaze. She suddenly felt rather self conscious in her new attire. Did she look ridiculous she wondered? She was not used to thinking about her appearance. Not for five solid years had she ever been allowed to think of such things!

"I assumed Sister Julienne had told you" she said in her quiet business-like way, "I left the order three months ago!"

His face was a picture of confusion.

"Three months ago..." his voice trailed away as their eyes finally held each other.

He couldn't take it in..

"So you aren't a nun any more, you aren't coming back to Poplar?" the very thought of it caused the words to catch in his throat. There seemed to be a pain starting somewhere in his chest.

He couldn't lose her all over again. She was _his _Bernadette, but not as he had ever seen her before. He had known she was gorgeous, inside and out, but this was utterly unexpected: she was simply radiantly beautiful. He had never cared much about how she looked, because he had got to know the real her in a way few men ever get to know their true loves. Her hair shone in a loose plait which peeped out from behind her shoulder. She was dressed in a simple blue dress, demure yet becoming. She looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes that were so full of understanding, patience and love.

She simply had to relieve the sheer misery she saw on his face. She could resist touching him no longer - it was not forbidden now. Ever so gently she reached towards him and cupped his right hand in hers, and ever so slowly and reverently kissed it.

In an instant she was propelled into his arms, her head coming to rest somewhere between his shoulder and neck. They clung to each other tightly. Secure in his arms, this was the safest, warmest place Bernadette had ever found herself. She listened to his strong heartbeat, his quick breathing. She smelled the skin on his neck, felt his warm breath on her head and his hand gently stroking her hair. She just held on for all her might, barely registering the tears of joy that suddenly welled up.

After a few minutes she raised her head slightly to look at his face, and found her lips immediately claimed by his. It was her first kiss. It was a gentle kiss that was full of both giving and receiving. Somewhere in the distance, they heard voices, but it did not matter. They were speaking to each other without words, in their own private world.

**Oh please let me know what you think of this new version.  
**


	5. Chapter 5:

**A new Chapter Five, I think it is little more lively. Not sure if it is the end.  
**

Doctor Turner found it hard to take in. When he had woken that morning, he had not expected his life to have been transformed by lunch time. The car journey from the Sanitarium to Nonnatus House was radically different from those other emotionally-charged journeys he had taken with her five months ago.

They had just one hour on the way home, and there was so much to talk about. Holding hands whenever the driving permitted it, both wanted to know when the other had first started loving them. And both realised that it had come on so gradually and naturally that they could hardly say. They had started by respecting each other's work, until one day they had woken up with the knowledge that they were in love.

But now the pain of the last year was almost gone. The ghosts of their suffering still hung in the air, but they were beginning to disperse. Bernadette was well again, completely well. Again and again she reassured him, and repeated all that the doctors had told her. At last they spent some minutes in blissful silence, just enjoying the presence of the other.

At last Doctor Turner said,

"You remember that day at the fair my darling?"

"How could I forget it?" she replied, "It was the moment I started to hope that you might care for me just a little." She smiled shyly and said, "Did you love me yet, or were you just confused?"

He thought for a moment: "I think it was the _start_ of knowing how I really felt about you. That morning, in almost the very same spot, you had looked up at me and I saw your beautiful face properly for the very first time. After that, I was powerless, under some sort of spell. Every day after that, I knew I loved you...but it seemed absolutely hopeless." The memory of it caused him to swallow, he couldn't quite believe that he could at last admit his true feelings without guilt or censure.

He continued, remembering their first intimate moment at the fair, hidden away in the hall kitchen.

"After I kissed your hand, I thought you would never speak to me again. I felt so ashamed Bernadette. You were so kind, so quiet, I felt like a brute..."

"But I loved you with all my heart," she confessed, "I was in turmoil, because I loved you despite my dedication to God. I couldn't imagine that you would _notice_ me, let alone love me."

As the car drew up in front of Nonnatus House, the doctor turned off the engine, and shifted his position so he could see her properly.

"My wife and I married too young. We were happy in our own way, and we were both dedicated to Timothy of course. I will never forget her, but the love I feel for you is...is..."

She silenced him with a shy kiss. After some minutes, he said,

"Sister...I mean Bernadette, before we go into the convent," he was smiling at her now, "I think there is something I should probably ask you."

...**...**

Just as they were getting out of the car, a small boy arrived clutching a note for Doctor Turner: he was needed urgently at the surgery. Sighing heavily he leaned over to kiss his beloved goodbye. She knew he would take no longer than strictly necessary to get back to her.

She set herself the task of walking up those familiar steps to the front door of the convent alone. She was coming home, but as a new person: clear of TB, at peace and marvellously happy. Still, she couldn't help but be a _little_ nervous of the reception that awaited her. She needn't have worried. Almost as soon as the bell had sounded, the door opened and four over-excited midwives had bustled her in. The knowledge that she was to be one of them, and for the next few weeks at least, to live with them too; was the source of their happiness.

No longer would the little lovelorn nun look longingly at a closed bedroom door, barred from joining in with their laughter and schemes.

"Oh my goodness! The girl's a beauty!" exclaimed Trixie,

"Leave her alone Trixie" said Jenny, smiling at Bernadette. "Welcome home Sister, I mean...golly what should we all call you now?"

"What about Bernie?" suggested Chummy, enthusiastically hugging the smiling ex-sister.

"That would be fine" she said, feeling all at once, that she had returned to her very own family, in her right place at last.

...**...**

After a lively lunch in the kitchen, Bernadette prepared herself to meet Sister Julienne. She and Sister Evangeline had just returned from the ante-natal clinic and came rushing in to embrace her.

"Bernadette, you look so well!" declared Sister Julienne, "Welcome home! We have all been counting the days."

"Goodness me, I see you've lost alot of weight in that nasty Sanitarium" blustered Sister Evangeline, "no chance of there being any cake left if Sister Monica Joan has had anything to do with it. You need fattening up!

She, like the others had been heart-broken when TB was diagnosed. They had all wished that God had chosen one of them instead of their youngest, most innocent member to carry such a cross. All that mattered now was that she was home again safe and by the look of her, remarkably happy. They had all missed her terribly.

The community spent a comfortable afternoon together in the sitting room, and gradually began to feel reassured that Bernadette really was restored to health, and that she really had made the right decision in deciding to leave the religious life.

"Still, your lovely voice has been sadly missed at our prayer times" moaned Sister Monica Joan, "I do hope you will join us as much you can. I have had to endure months of Sister Evangeline's droning, and it has quite spoilt my Easter season I can tell you."

As she said this, the doorbell of Nonnatus House rang out insistently, and then a second time. Sister Julienne wafted gracefully down the corridor to answer it.

At that moment, it just happened that all the members of Nonnatus House were in the sitting room to see a youthful, smiling Doctor Turner enter the room with Timothy. They all beheld the change in his face as he caught sight of Bernadette. As one, the spell-bound group then turned to see her face light up in response. She stood up to stand beside him.

Together they faced the community, his arm gently supporting her and his other resting on Timmy who stood smiling between them both. Doctor Turner could not resist saying wiith an impish twinkle in his eye:

"I hope you have been taking very good care of my fiancée"

**Reviews gratefully received. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The wedding.**

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Many thanks to the reviewer who pointed out the name issue too! I have been too busy to write, but just had to squeeze this one out before tonight's episode!**

Reverend Mother had summoned Sister Julienne to the Mother House that morning. This was an unusual occurrence, but the Sister was not unduly perturbed as she entered the office for their meeting.

"It has come to my attention Sister Julienne, that Sister Bernadette had not been required to relinquish her professed name. Why is this?"

Sister Julienne spent a few thoughtful moments looking out towards the convent garden and said,

"Yes Reverend Mother, I realise that the whole situation is highly unusual. But I suspect all of us at Nonnatus House would struggle to start calling Bernadette by any other name after all these years. She is like a daughter to us. We nearly lost her and..." she paused, "I think in many ways, she will always be a part of us despite her change in circumstances."

The silence that followed lasted some minutes.

"This is rather unchartered territory Sister but I have decided to trust your judgement. Sister Bernadette did not leave in disgrace, nor has she lost her faith, she has merely begun a new stage of her journey towards Christ. But we must always be careful to avoid offence or scandal."

"Yes, Reverend Mother."

"The wedding is to take place on Saturday I understand?"

Sister Julienne nodded, her sombre expression relaxed somewhat.

"Well, please assure Doctor Turner and ...Bernadette, that we will be praying for them."

"I will Reverend Mother, thank you."

"Now, there are a few more administrative items to discuss..."

...**...**

Doctor Turner was getting ready to go home after Surgery. There was a gentle knock on the door, and he was relieved to see his fiancée and Timmy. They had come to collect him on their way to the doctor's house for supper. For the last few months, it had been a regular occurrence at least once a week. He embraced them both and smiled contentedly.

"How did the rehearsal go?" he asked his son,

"Alright I suppose" said Timmy, "but I wish I didn't have to play my violin this year". They had had this discussion many times before and both adults spent the journey home with all the usual responses and encouragement.

After the engagement, it had taken some weeks for the three of them to get used to their new situation, and Doctor Turner was immensely proud of the way his two favourite people had adapted to the change. _Sister_ Bernadette had always had a special place in her heart for Timothy, because she understood what it felt like to lose a mother when very young. Now that she was simply Bernadette, and soon to marry his father, Timmy became a major part of her thoughts.

"I hope you aren't going to ignore me _completely _once we are married," Doctor Turner had teased her later that night, alone in his car. But it must have been a rhetorical question, as he chose that moment to pull her into arms and kiss her. After some time she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling all the concerns and questions of a soon-to-be bride and step-mother slip away.

" I love you Doctor Turner" she sighed.

In just a few days they would be living under the same roof, sleeping in the same bed (she blushed) and raising a child. She knew they would face each challenge together, just as they had done for so many years at work.

"I'd better go in, we have ante-natal clinic in the morning."

"How can I forget?"

...**...**

On Saturday morning, the sun came out and Nonnatus House was a hive of activity. Mrs B had been cooking all week, and had come in early to ensure she was ready to cater for the reception at the convent.

Bernadette had slept little that night. She was happy, blissfully happy. She was nervous, excited and thankful. She tossed and turned for much of her last night at the convent. Early next morning, the nuns were delighted to see her at morning prayer and to hear her singing the psalms with them. It was a poignant prayer time, full of memories. But strangely none of the women felt sad. They were full of hope and thanks. Their young sister had found her true vocation, and the peace which comes with that.

After breakfast Jenny and Cynthia helped her to dress. Three months ago Chummy had offered to make Bernadette's wedding dress, and after establishing that the shy former nun was unused to discussing clothing, made a decision. She would design a simple but stunning wedding dress suitable for such a special person. It was made with love and all the midwives were involved in the secretive discussions about its progress.

Bernadette emerged shyly from her room and immediately found herself in a circle of love. Her friends and sisters gazed at the lovely young woman they knew so well. But never in all the years of knowing and loving her had they appreciated her hidden secret: a simply beautiful face, framed with soft golden hair. Her blue eyes were overflowing with joy. She was entirely unaware of how exquisite she was, and cared even less. She was of course, hoping that her husband-to-be would like her appearance.

"Thank you all so much for helping me today. I don't know how I would have managed without you" she said softly.

"Oh you look so lovely," whispered Chummy, the first of the group to find her voice, "I knew I was right not to overdo the dress. Golly you're going to blow Doctor Turner's socks off when he sees you!"

"You've all been...more than kind," said Bernadette quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh no _don't _make her cry, I absolutely _forbid_ you to cry Bernie, it's your wedding day and you look like an angel!" cried Trixie,

"Or Saint Cecilia," declared Sister Monica Joan, "or perhaps Ophelia..."

...**...**

Doctor Turner stood nervously in the church waiting for her. He glanced up the aisle to see Timothy chatting happily to the gathering guests as they walked into the church. The sun streamed in, and he seemed unable to gather his thoughts. It was difficult to take in. He was getting married. Was she _really_ going to walk through those doors after all? But at last she was standing there. At last she was walking towards him, her face barely visible through her white veil.

And now the veil was drawn back and they were face to face.

They remembered that first time, when they had really _looked _at each other.

They remembered how he had kissed her hand and how much they had longed to be together.

And now they could begin.


End file.
